Healing the Scars
by Shminkanator5000
Summary: Sasuke murders the three people Sakura loves most, when he returns for her forgiveness, how will she react? Can she heal the wounds Sasuke has left many times on her heart? Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Healing the Scars

Prologue

Sakura Haruno, a twenty three year old Konoha ANBU captain had just gotten home from a long mission. Eager to see her parents and future husband whom she hadn't seen in close to four months, she sped to her parent's home. It was late, and the moon shone full above her head full of long pink locks tied neatly into a braid. In truth, she looked like crap, she didn't want to waste any time. She missed her family terribly when she was gone during these missions. Her mother would always hug her the longest until her father pried them apart and embraced her. Kanagi, her fiancée took her into his arms and kissed her, murmuring words of how much he missed her or how much he loved her. Sakura smiled at the thought of her routine. All was well with her life as of current, she had nothing to complain about. Naruto, her best friend would treat her to ramen the next day after she spoke to Tsunade about the successful mission where thankfully, nobody was seriously injured. As she neared the house, she silently cursed. The house was entirely dark, and held a new sort of air for her. Brushing off the feeling, she pushed the door open only to feel as though something was wrong. Kanagi's chakra signature was outside on the bridge behind her parents house, and she didn't sense anyone else in the house. Knowing something was wrong, Sakura tucked her ANBU mask back on and ran out to the backyard. What she saw would haunt her for years to come.

Her father's body fall straight to the ground next to her mother's as a sword noisily swished out of his body. Sakura gasped, "MOM, DAD!" she screamed and she saw Kanagi turn around and curse, losing his focus as the sword the attacker was holding pierced through her fiancée. Kanagi fell into Sakura's arms and tears began rolling down her cheeks. She laid him on the stone bridge and turned to the attacker, her ANBU mask falling off on accident. She swore she could her the attacker gasp before regaining his or her composure.

"Who the Hell are you and who sent you?" She yelled, punching the attacker into the bridge wall. He chuckled and it fumed Sakura's anger. "Something funny, here? They're dead, why did you kill them?" She shrieked hysterically. Her heart was pounding and her body was filled with bloodlust. She turned for a moment to look at Kanagi's condition when she felt a hand on her neck, searching for her pressure point to knock her unconscious.

"Oh Hell no. I know that one and you are not using it on me! Answer the damn question!" Sakura was furious as she whipped back around to the attacker before gasping and stepping back. A raven haired man with blood red eyes stared back at her, his mouth curved into a frown as he stepped into the moonlight. His white haori was tainted with her parent's and fiancées blood.

"Sakura." He whispered. Uchiha Sasuke. Her mouth hung wide open at the prospect of the Uchiha hurting her loved ones.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why do you always have to be the one to hurt everyone?" She screamed, tears now forcefully streaming down her face as she ran to see Kanagi who was coughing up blood. Sasuke didn't move from his spot, and stood observing her, knowing that it was dangerous to stay. Sakura emitted her green chakra onto Kanagi's stab wound murmuring comforting words to her.

"Sakura, stop it, just stop." Kanagi sputtered, trying to grasp her wrist. "I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes. Sakura felt his heart stop as she screamed for him to come back.

"NO KANAGI YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME, YOU CAN'T DO THIS NOT NOW." She didn't want to let go to him, she didn't want to let him go. The world was spinning and she looked up to see Sasuke still standing there.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED YOU ASSHOLE, I LOVED HIM!" she screamed persistently. He smirked and turned away.

"You're annoying." He stated as he flew into the trees, disappearing from sight. Sakura sobbed into Kanagi's shoulder until she felt a pair of arms on her shoulders, trying to pull her off. "No, no don't take him away from me, don't take him please."

"Sakura, come on, we have to take them to the morgue. Pleas let go Sakura, you're near chakra depletion, you need some rest." She heard Kakashi murmur. She reluctantly felt Kanagi being torn from her arms along with her parents. She slipped into a black abyss, hoping never to wake up from this all to real nightmare.

_Review please? Let me know what you think, this is my first fanfic=) _


	2. Chapter 2

Healing the Scars

Chapter one

A/N Thanks to the three people that reviewed so far! I really loved hearing from you guys and hearing that some people liked how the story started out. I'll try to update on a regular basis!

Two Years Later

Sakura bolted up in bed, panting as sweat beaded her forehead. She glanced to see her surroundings only to realize that she was in her room. The clock read four am, and she didn't have to be at the hospital until seven. She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, burying her body under the comforter on her bed. It was always the same dream, watching them die and having Sasuke just stand there. God, all he did was stand there and stare at her, like he didn't realize what he had just done. Sakura lived alone now, she did everything alone. There wasn't any need for anyone else because she already lived a life of love. Now all she needed was to maintain her success as an ANBU captain and as a skilled medic with perfect chakra control. She kept up her parent's home as her residence seeing as she inherited it after they died. She cleaned her parent's things into the basement and moved her things into the house, therefore changing the feel of the home. Kanagi's things stayed in their old room, she couldn't bear to move it after his death. She didn't go into that room often. When she really missed them, she would go in and sit on Kanagi's bed and wear one of his shirts to bed that night. She cried herself to sleep, but didn't show her friends her pain she felt inside. As she laid curled up on her bed for another hour until five, she gradually got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Feeling the hot water drip down her body, it relaxed her a bit more. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and she wasn't weak. She could protect herself and hold her own and she demanded that everyone know that. After her family's death, everyone tried to take care of her, but she refused any help. It made her feel better to be alone, because she felt like nobody understood. Of all people to kill her loved ones, it was ironic that Sasuke had been the one to kill them. It just goes to show you how heartless he is. Changing into her blue scrubs and white hospital coat, she left and decided to start her shift early. What else was she going to do?

It was a beautiful day outside, and it reminded Sakura of the days that Kanagi would wake up early to walk her to the hospital. Sakura kept her eyes down on the dirt road in front of her, as she felt the sun's ray's surface to meet the dewy ground of the early morning. Taking in deep, clear, breaths, she walked through the double doors of the Konoha hospital, receiving nods and smiles from the nurses. Politely returning the favor, she heard the chorus's of, "Good Morning Haruno-sama! Hello Doctor Haruno, there's a patient in room 303 for you." Picking up her charts and punching in her time slot, she started her pre-ops and post-ops. She had a surgery in an hour and decided to go to the clinic to check some patients before then. Seeing a young boy sniffling in a corner bed with his mother in tow, Sakura walked right over to them smiling.

"Hello there! What seems to be the problem?" She asked to the boy and his mother.

"We think he may have broken his arm." His mother said, shooting the boy a glare. Knowing that the boy was uncomfortable, she shifted to look at the mother.

"Thank you for bringing him it, perhaps you'd like to wait in the waiting area through that door while I check this out?" The women complied and walked right out of the clinic. Sakura smiled at the boy, knowing how nervous he was. "So what happened?" She asked.

"I fell outside when I was playing." He whispered.

"Alright, well, I think your mother is right when she says you broke your arm. Let me just get a nice nurse to cast that for you. You seem like you like green, how about we get you a green cast?" The boy smiled and nodded, clearly excited about his new cast. I called a nurse over and walked away to tend to my surgery.

The surgery ended up lasting around four hours, the man in question having been badly injured and in critical condition from a mission. Tsunade and I walked out of the operating room, tired from recreating a mans organs. We washed up and changed scrubs before going to Tsunade's office.

"So, how've you been Sakura?" She asked.

"Fine, Tsunade-sama, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know, being Hokage and all. It's a tiring job!" She laughed.

"I can only imagine!" I said.

"Sakura, Naruto tells me you've been hiding out in that house of yours a lot lately. It's been two years Sakura, you have to get out of that house more often.' I cringed a bit at her reference to my family's death.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, I've just been very busy lately."

"Too busy to go to lunch with Naruto and Hinata every now and then?" She asked skeptically.

"Hai, I take double shifts at the hospital to stay busy. I want to be useful to the village."

"Sakura, I'm giving you three days off from shifts at the hospital, no missions either. You need a break. Have you cleaned out Kanagi's room yet?" I winced and visibly cringed again.

"No." I whispered, "I haven't."

"You should think about doing that soon Sakura, you can't keep living like this. Kakashi misses you too!" I felt bad at not seeing my friends often, but they pitied me. I hated feeling weak, and I hated how they always saw me as weak. Kakashi-sensei had visited when he wasn't on missions, but I hated having people at the house as well. They would question why Kanagi's things hadn't been cleaned out.

"I'll call Naruto and see if he wants to grab ramen tonight, if it'll please you."

"No Sakura, I want it to please YOU." She sighed. "I have a surgery in a bit, you can take the rest of the day off. One of the other doctors will cover for you"

"Hai, thank you Tsunade-Sama." I nodded and walked out of her office as she took a large swig of sake and sighed heavily. I hated how everyone was paying so much attention to me, I just wanted to be left alone.

Sasuke's POV

I was in trouble, as much as I hated to admit it. My chakra was depleted and I was bleeding from a ton of cuts and bruises from my battle with Orochimaru. The important thing was that he was dead, and I had escaped. The large gash in my side needed stiches, and I was feeling light-headed from blood loss. I was trying to get away from the hideout, trying to find a town. Before I knew it, I was on the ground and my vision was blurry. My head was pounding and I felt chakra presences coming toward me. 'Get up Sasuke, what the hell?' I thought. I saw a blur of orange before I passed out. Someone had found me.

_A/N  
>I'll try to update one more time before Sunday, when I go out of town and won't be able to update. Reviews are much appreciated and will help get my butt to a computer to update! Thanks guys!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Healing the Scars

Chapter two

_A/N – Thanks so much to all my reviewers! It's so nice to hear from you guys and hear the response from the story. I appreciate it all! I'm trying to stay consistent with the updates, I'll be out of town next week without a computer so I'll try to update a bunch before then. You're the best!_

**Sakura's POV**

I had just walked home and taken off my lab coat and plopped down on the couch when I heard pounding on the door. I groaned "What NOW?" As I opened the door, I saw the familiar ANBU mask of Neji Hyuuga staring back at me,

"Your presence is requested at the hospital for a major surgery." He stated.

"Isn't it always?" I mumbled as I grabbed my lab coat and ran straight back to the hospital.

**Narutos POV**

I saw Sasuke on the collapse to the ground and as I ran to him screaming his name, I watched his eyes close hesitantly. I saw the amount of blood and knew that he needed to get to the hospital quick.

"Hinata, run back to Tsunade and tell her we're coming with Sasuke. He needs help." I barked. She retreated and I grabbed Sasukes arm and slung it over my shoulder. I tried to run back as fast as I could, but I almost didn't want to. I had rehearsed in my head this moment, and he wasn't unconscious when I imagined it. I wanted to kill him for killing Sakura's family. She was so happy, and then Sasuke had to come and steal that emotion completely away from her. I hated this bastard, and I didn't understand how Sakura was going to take his rescue. She was so….distant. She was there, but not really there. Part of her was missing entirely and I didn't know how to bring it back. Tsunade-baa chan had done everything she could, and I recalled her asking me to just do anything, in a rather desperate matter, to bring Sakura back. We needed Sakura back now, not Sasuke. Kakashi told me team seven would never be the same again, and I knew it was true.

Sasuke started coughing up blood and I ran faster, Kami knows why I started running faster. The gates were in sight and Genma and the other guard who swooped over and audibly gasped as I rolled my eyes.

"He needs to get to Tsunade-sama." I stated.

"But he's…." Genma trailed off.

"I'm fully aware of who he is, now quit yappin and let me pass!" They both turned away as I ran straight through them, all the way to the emergency room where Tsunade-baa chan stood there, ready to take him.

"Is Sakura…?" I asked.

"She's coming, but she doesn't know it's Sasuke." Hinata whispered as Sakura promptly ran through the door. I saw Tsunade position herself so that her arm was masking Sasuke's face, making sure Sakura helped heal him before she revealed his identity. It was going to be a long night.

**Sakura's POV**

As I crashed through the door to the operating table, I glanced at Naruto, who looked pale and nervous. Hinata smiled weakly at me and I ignored Naruto and started assessing the wounds on the John Doe we had on the table.

"Deep gashes on his left side, narrowly missing his organs. Severe blood loss and trauma to the left fourth and fifth ribs. His wrists are fractured as is his right ankle. Minor stab wound in his shoulder, I'm guessing from a kunai. Start on the gashes, I'll start with the bones." Tsunade barked. She seemed agitated and nervous, and she angled herself oddly over the man's body. I couldn't get a good look at him, but decided to keep focused on the job ahead. We worked for about an hour, and I knew I didn't have much left in me. Tsunade had backed off while I finished, stealing glances at Naruto, as if she was trying to tell him something. I looked at her, then looked at Naruto, noticing how Hinata had stepped out. Then I looked at the face of our "John Doe."

I immediately backed away from the operating table, knocking down a steel tray with scalpels and equipment. I gasped and my eyes went wide as Tsunade grabbed my arm.

"What is he doing here? You had me HEAL him?" I screamed. "YOU LIED TO ME, YOU BOTH DID!"

"He had to be healed, Sakura, come on, you're going to wake him and the rest of Konoha up." Tsunade whispered.

"I don't give a damn if I wake him up, hell, let him find out where he is, maybe he'll go murder a few children while he's enjoying his stay!"

"Sakura, take a deep breath-" Naruto said,

"YOU TAKE A DEEP BREATH!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke stir, and before I knew it, everything was black.

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up to a searing pain across my body and I groaned at the feel of it. Nobody noticed though, because I could hear shouting throughout the room.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I heard a girls voice scream. I heard another voice saying things softly to her, but she obviously wasn't having it. I wanted her to shut the hell up, my head was throbbing with pain. I listened closer when I realized I knew that scream. 'Sakura?' I thought. I inwardly winced, realizing where I was.

"I don't give a damn if I wake him up, hell, let him find out where he is, maybe he'll go murder a few children while he's enjoying his stay!" That was rough, she was obviously screaming about me. I couldn't move, but I wanted to scream back at her, have her realize that I could hear her. I knew she was talking about me, she must not have known I was here until now. Who found me? I suddenly remembered the flash of orange. Naruto, so he brought me back here, just like he had promised. The room went silent after one last, "YOU TAKE A DEEP BREATH!" I slowly willed my eyes to open, and what I saw was just plain strange.

Sakura was in Naruto's arms, on the floor, which was a weird case of déjà vu for me. She was always getting hurt, and Naruto always caught her. Tsunade was boring holes into my skull with her eyes, and Naruto was looking at Tsunade, then at me, then at Sakura. The Hyuuga girl walked in, gasped, and ran over to Sakura.

"N-naruto?" She stammered, then turned her head to look at me. The room was silent, and disappointment was evident. Naruto lifted Sakura up and walked straight out of the room, meeting my gaze for only a moment. Hinata followed until only Tsunade was left.

"What the hell happened to you, Uchiha? Orochimaru get upset at his apprentice?" She asked, obviously holding resentment.

"Hn."

"You better start talking, Uchiha, you're in a major pickle and you know it. Only Kami can save you now, and I have a feeling he doesn't want to come to your rescue."

"Orochimaru is dead." I stated.

"You killed him?" I nodded towards her, trying to sit up,

"Kabuto as well." I answered, successfully sitting up without showing the amount of pain that coursed through my body. I felt like I was being burned from the inside out.

"That'll help your case, but it won't with everyone, and you know that." She was referring to Sakura. I didn't expect her forgiveness, but I also knew I couldn't stay here unless they forced me to. Itachi was still out there, I needed to complete my revenge. Tsunade walked out silently and left me to my thoughts. They won't kill me now, because I did their village a great favor by killing Orochimaru and Kabuto along with select Akatski members and missing nin. I had a feeling that they wouldn't be merciful other than that with the punishment. They would try to keep me here, and if I left, they would chase after me. Naruto would chase after me, with his dreams of being team seven again. As for Sakura, I couldn't say. I've done many horrible things, but she needed to know the truth about that night. I would make sure she knew the truth about that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Healing the Scars

Chapter Three

A/N Thanks for the reviews! It's helping me find the motivation to update. Updates will get slower soon, because I'm going on vacation. Don't get too mad at me! Thanks =)

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up in a hospital chair in an empty room with Naruto and Hinata whispering quietly in the corner. I looked over at them and they both shut up quickly, realizing I was awake.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will tell me what the hell is going on." I demanded.

"Sakura, he fought Orochimaru and Kabuto and won, I found him in the forest with Hinata as he passed out. We didn't want to keep you out of the loop, but you wouldn't have helped if we told you."

"With good reason! Congratulations to him, why didn't you leave him there?" I spat back.

"He's our teammate."

"EX-teammate. Emphasis on the ex. Whatever, I'm getting out of here, I don't want to talk about this anymore. He'll leave again soon enough." I walked angrily out of the hospital room, ignoring the ANBU guards that lined the hallway, peering at me anxiously. One grabbed my arm, and I knew instantly it was Neji, I shot him a glare that told him to back off.

"Tsunade-sama told me you can't leave without speaking to her first." He said calmly. I tried to wrench my way out of his grasp but reluctantly found myself to low on chakra to be able to. He pulled me into a different room where Tsunade sat, taking swigs on sake and sighing audibly. She looked up as Neji dragged me through the doorway.

"Thank you Neji, Sakura, take a seat." As Neji closed the door on his way out, I didn't sit down. I looked at her and tried to tell her how angry I was, just through my glare. "Stop looking at me like that Sakura, we all know you're angry."

"Am I not allowed to be angry?" I asked daringly.

"You have every right to be angry, just don't take it out on me right now. I'm already arguing with the elders to keep the Uchiha alive for Naruto." She said, obviously exhausted from the days work.

"Just let them kill him, he's done far to much to be forgiven." I spat, angry that she admittedly was trying to keep him alive.

"Naruto wants him to stay in the village, you know how he is Sakura."

"Naruto doesn't understand." I yelled, raising my voice.

"Sasuke hurt Naruto too, Sakura. You'd do good to remember that. You're not the only victim here. Quit being selfish already." She yelled back. "I am your Hokage, and you will treat me with some respect." I sat down immediately and lowered my gaze. "He's going to have to stay in the village and whether or not you want to, you are going to have to talk to him. That's an order, and I will make it a mission if I have to." Tsunade ordered pointedly. I nodded and sighed, feeling tears brimming my eyes, but not willing them to fall just yet. "You're dismissed." Tsunade whispered as I stand up and made my way to the door, feeling the tears trying to escape frivolously. I started running through the hallway as I heard Naruto calling my name. I ran past Sasuke's open hospital door, with ANBU calling my name as I sprinted down the hallway. I didn't want to see or speak to anybody. I wanted to be alone the same way I wanted to be alone when Kanagi first died.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was looking out of the window, trying to distract myself from the pain I still felt searing through my body. I spaced out for Kami knows how long, just taking in the outside world of Konoha. It was different, serene. I had missed that. The guards outside my door yelling "Sakura!" broke my trance as I turned my head in their direction only to see a puff of pink run down the hallway. Several people called after her, the ANBU in front of my door successfully grabbing her arm before she ripped out of his grasp. I furrowed my brow, trying to figure out what she was running from before I saw a lone drop of water fall from the space she was just standing in. Was she _crying?_ She hadn't changed a bit as far as he was concerned. She was still the overemotional, dramatic, Sakura that he once knew. Except this time she hated him, and he didn't know how to react to that. When he saw her, his stomach clenched and he was at a loss for words. He had to talk to her sometime, he had made that point clear to Tsunade.

Flashback

"_You have to get me alone with her, give me fifteen minutes to talk to her. She needs to hear what I have to say and you know it." I commanded._

"_Watch your tone Uchiha, I'm not sure what I'm letting you do quite yet." She answered. _

"_Please." I whispered, "You have to."_

"_Fine, I'll see what I can do." She said as she walked out, and I was alone again._

_End Flashback. _

I would hold her to that promise, I had to talk to Sakura. What I had to say wouldn't make up for everything, but I felt like it would help. I didn't know what my next move would be, whether I would try to escape or not. I didn't even know if that would be possible, at this point they had me restrained by ANBU at all times. Eventually they would let me roam on a bit of a leash, and once that leash was loosened enough I would pursue Itachi once again. Maybe I would come back again after that, depending on where things stood with the village. I heard a knock on the door and turned back to see Naruto standing there alone, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"Calm down, dobe, what're you afraid of?" I asked.

"I think you know why everyone's so uptight, teme." He answered.

"Because I'm a S-class criminal and missing nin?"

"And because you killed Sakura-chan's family. She was going to marry Kanagi, you know."

"I know." I whispered. There was an awkward silence about the room as Naruto sucked in a large breath and let it out.

"So…why'd you kill them?"

"Do we really have to do this now?" I questioned.

"Well, it's going to come out sooner or later."

"But not to you, and not now." I shot him a glare, "Did you come to interrogate me?"

"Tsunade said you could be let out of the hospital tomorrow, and to tell you that you'll be staying with an ANBU captain of her choice and to get some rest." Naruto promptly got up and walked out of the room, leaving me alone once again. This was becoming a pattern.

Sakura's POV

I ran straight to the cherry blossom tree behind my house, about one hundred meters away from the dreaded bridge where it all happened. When my life changed forever. I collapsed against the bark and buried my head in my knees, wrapping my arms around them. I sat like that for awhile, just wanting to stay curled up. I felt like this inside, but everyone was trying to break in and understand but they just wouldn't understand. He was back, I saw him, that was something I never wanted to do again. I was forced into healing him, they had tricked me. Suddenly, everything hurt so bad again and I couldn't breathe. I wanted to be gone, I wanted it all to just pause so I could figure it all out, but obviously that wasn't happening. My eyes avoided the bridge and looked at the waves of the water, always consistent yet tripping over rocks and fish in the water. How could the river keep flowing despite the constant bruising? I didn't understand anything. I needed shelter from myself and the rest of the world, to just be by myself. I knew people would come looking for me soon, but the sun was setting and I silently wished that for once, they just wouldn't. I stopped missing Sasuke and started missing the times where all I had to worry about was passing an exam. Now, I worried about saving lives and saving myself and being meticulous and being perfect. Being emotionless and not letting anyone see the way I was, the way I had turned. I laid my head back on the rough bark of the very tree I was named after. My hair blended in with its blossoms, and I allowed myself to fall asleep, trying to fall into a dreamless stupor where the world was just black.

_A/N I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Let me know! Review it up!_


	5. Chapter 5

Healing the Scars

Chapter four

_A/N Enjoy and Review! Thanks again to all who have reviewed thus far =) By the way, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I would love to own Sasuke, but ya know, that's not happening. _

Sakura's POV

I woke up and I was inside my house, in my bed, wrapped up in my comforter. It was pitch black outside and I didn't know exactly how I got inside. I sat up and felt a familiar chakra presence in my living room. I slowly got up out of bed and went straight there, seeing Neji and TenTen standing in my living room.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but why are you here?" I asked skeptically.

"We came looking for you, and found you asleep outside. Neji brought you in." Tenten said as she hugged me furiously. "How've you been?"

"Just peachy, thanks for asking." I mumbled.

"Tenten, get off of her, please." Neji said exasperated. Tenten let go of me and gave me this look of apology. I knew she felt bad about everything, I just didn't know how to respond. Neji seemed to be eyeing me up and down, as if I was going to die in a second.

"Neji, I'm fine. Everyone can calm down." I said. I really just wanted to be alone.

"If you don't want to see him, you don't have to right away." He assured me as he took Tenten's hand. I nodded and looked at the ground, feeling awkward.

"If it's alright with you guys I'm going to go back to bed." I said as they started to head out. "Thanks for earlier." I mentioned as they nodded and said their goodbyes, heading out. I walked straight back to bed, not wanting to wake up again.

Tsunade's POV

I hated this more than I could explain, but being the Hokage, it wasn't like I could say that out loud. I was trying my best to be stoic, but I hated that bastard for what he did to not only Sakura, but the others he had killed. He was damn lucky that Naruto was here to convince her not to kill him. The look in that boys' eyes was enough to make her take away Sasuke's punishment all together.

The council decided that Sasuke was to be sentenced to three years probation, he was allowed to keep his chakra and train, but he wasn't to leave the village. The first six months he would be under watchful ANBU eye, and he would be have bi-weekly sessions with an ANBU captain of her choice for evaluation.

She knew she would end up making Sakura that ANBU captain, because of what the Uchiha had told her. What truth could he possibly mean? She was eager to know, and she would find out from Sakura. Only Sakura would make sure his full sentence was carried out, only Sakura would punish him if he got out of line, and he would let her, knowing what he did.

The future held a lot of uncertainties, that much was for sure. She was to call Sakura to her office, along with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto to discuss the terms and conditions of the punishment. He would have to stay with someone, as well. An ANBU captain, which left Sakura and Kakashi. As the group filed in, she took a large swig of sake and looked them all in the eye. Kakashi looked solemn and ready to take down Sakura or Sasuke, whichever got out of line. Naruto seemed to be trying to stand between the two, and Sakura was avoiding everyones gaze by keeping her eyes turned onto the floor.

"Uchiha Sasuke, for crimes against the village of Konoha the council and I have seen fit to give you three years of probation, the first six months constantly under watch by an ANBU captain with bi-weekly sessions with a person of ANBU status or higher to determine your progress. You may keep your chakra. Understood?" He nodded and I turned straight to Sakura. "Sakura, look at me." She looked up hesistantly and with a look of pleading, as if she knew what was coming.

"You will be the ANBU captain assigned to watch him. Keep him in line." I stated. She gave me this look, as if I had just destroyed something of hers, and by now, everyone was looking at her intently.

"Tsunade-sama, please, can't someone else do it?" She pleaded. It broke my heart, but I knew that this had to be done.

"No Sakura, I know you won't let him out of your sight. He has to stay with you for those six months, in your house."

"I don't have room for him." She was now full on glaring at me.

"Yes you do, you have two empty bedrooms with no other house guests." I knew the second I said it I was out of line, she instantly put her head down, suddenly interested in the floor. "You can finally clean out his room, now. I know you never moved his things out." I said softly to her. Her head suddenly shot up.

"He is never going to sleep in Kanagi's room, I will not allow that traitor to sleep in Kanagi's room!" She said, pointing straight at Sasuke. I sighed as she suddenly left the room, Sasuke following behind her. It was going to be a long six months.

Sasuke's POV

She didn't have to make it so freaking obvious that she didn't want me to stay with her. Tsunade was already forcing her to clean out her fiancées room for me, and she was obviously upset about that. She was storming away, as if she could break the ground under her feet with any wrong step of footing. I kept my distance but still kept up with her.

As we came into view of her house, I realized what Tsunade meant. Sakura was living in her parent's old home, probably because they left it to her. Kanagi and Sakura probably both lived there during their engagement while they were looking for a place of their own. Then it dawned on me that she hadn't cleaned out their rooms, and how horribly ironic it was that I was staying there. Under Sakura's care, of all people! She slowly and hesitantly unlocked the door and walked in, stepping aside for me to walk in. The second I was clear of the door, she slammed it.

"I don't have a room ready for you right now, but I'll try to have it ready by tonight." She said, venom evident in her voice. I nodded my head as she stomped away, but stopped outside of the second door on the right up the stairs. I peered over the staircase, not wanting to make it obvious that I was watching. She stood for a moment outside of the door, sighed, and grabbed the door knob. The knob had evidence of dust on the handle, like it hadn't been opened in awhile. She walked in hesitantly, as if something in there was going to jump out and kill her. I was curious, until I realized that this was Kanagi's room. The fiancée I'm responsible for killing.

**Sakura's POV**

I was in Kanagi's room, with an order to clean it out to make room for Sasuke. I looked around at the neat bed that was made, with the quilt my mother gave him for his birthday. I saw the closet with his clothing and extra kunais tucked neatly away. I saw his necklace, next to a picture of us two. I picked up the necklace and fastened it on, his mother had told me to keep it anyways. I picked up the picture of us by the lake and sat on his bed, thinking of him and how much I miss him. 'Kanagi, please help me, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm losing control without you.' I thought. I heard someone walking up the stairs and I turned sharply to find Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"You have a nice house." He said, clearing his throat.

"Thank you?" I said skeptically. I had to get used to him being here, but I was confused seeing as Uchiha Sasuke does not talk. Ever.

"I can just take the coach downstairs if you want me to." He said softly. I turned my head away, but I knew I had to clean this out. Tsunade would be mad at me if she found him on the couch.

"I have orders for you to stay in here. I'll have it cleaned out within the next couple hours." I said, trying to remain steady. Although tears were gathering in my eyes.

"I see. Well I'll be downstairs then" I nodded in response, and I could feel his eyes on me, although I tried to keep my head turned away. He lingered for a moment in the silence before walking out. I took the boxes out from the hallway and started packing away clothes and items. Each one held a memory for me, and I couldn't help but cry silently at the thought that I was finally packing Kanagi away. It had been two years, and this was the only way I had been able to keep him alive. I packed one box, and then left the room, knowing that for now that had to suffice. I had to take this slowly. I heard a knock on the door and walked past Sasuke to get it. Naruto and Kakashi stood there, greeting me.

"SAKURA-CHAN! How's it going with teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Right here, dobe." Sasuke said smiling. I could see Kakashi eyeing me expectantly.

"Tsunade sent us to see if you were…uh…cleaning out-" Kakashi hesitated.

"Kanagi's room for Sasuke? Yes. I am." I answered, although I could tell he knew I had been crying. I saw Naruto bolt up the stairs and scream down.

"OI! Sakura-chan, is this all you're going to do?" He asked, holding up the box to show Kakashi.

"No Naruto, I just needed a break." Naruto was eyeing me skeptically.

"You better not be making Sasuke sleep on the couch, Sakura-chan. You need to clean it out."

"And I am Naruto, haven't you been listening?" I asked, and I could feel tears brimming my eyes again. I didn't want to discuss this any farther.

"You're living with a tomb in the middle of your house, Sakura." I heard Kakashi bellow. I whipped around and looked at him, as if someone had just punched me. In turn, I had slapped him. Naruto and Sasuke gasped, and Kakashi's one eye was wide.

"Please leave. I have work to do." Kakashi pulled Naruto out of the door that Sasuke closed behind them, looking at me.

I went back to cleaning.


	6. Chapter 6

Healing the Scars

Chapter five

_A/N Sorry the uploads are coming slower, as I've mentioned I've been on vacation. Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters._

Sasuke's POV

Sakura had just slapped our sensei, and I knew that Sakura possessed a good amount of strength when armed with her chakra control. I just stood there, staring at her, and it was obvious that she did that under an impulse move. She was staring at the floor, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" I asked. She snapped her head up and gave me a glare.

"Of course I'm alright. I have work to do. Excuse me." She brushed passed me and I knew that she wasn't alright, but I wasn't really in the position to do anything about it. She hated me, and for good reason. Sometime soon I'll tell her the truth, I had to. I followed her up to the room she was cleaning out and looked in. She had her back to me and stuffed things into boxes. I stood for about fifteen minutes as I watched that room slowly turn empty. She still hadn't noticed me standing there, at least I didn't think she had. Finally, when everything was packed up, she turned around and started carrying the boxes out of the room. She stopped when she realized I was standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" She said skeptically.

"Around twenty minutes. Need some help?" She heaved more boxes and walked out,

"No." She mumbled. "You've done enough." I winced at the last sentence. I followed her as she placed box after box in a small closet on the first floor. When she was done I saw her walk outside. I didn't know whether to follow her and talk to her now, but I felt like it wasn't a good time. I watched her walk slowly to the stone bridge behind her house and lean on the side, looking at the water. This time I knew she should be alone, so I decided to look around while she was outside.

I walked into Kanagi's old room and saw that it was empty of everything except hangers in the closet and a bed with a comforter. It felt dead in here, and it felt empty. I frowned at the sight of how much everything had changed in such a short period of time. I knew that Sakura must be overthrown with emotion, and I didn't want to say anything I was going to regret.

I walked into Sakura's room, hesitantly, and saw the room lined with books, photos of her, Naruto, and Kakashi. When I looked closer I realized that I had been cut out of the photo, making team seven look like different. I was angry that she would do this, I would always be a part of team seven, she had promised me that. They had all promised me that.

I guess things change, I picked up a picture of Kanagi, Sakura, and her parents. I cringed at the sight of how happy she seemed, and how I had destroyed that. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and before I knew it, Sakura was staring at me from her doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said, as she snatched the picture out of my hand.

"I was just looking around, calm down." I said calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Uchiha. Now come on. We're leaving." She stated as she walked out with me in tow. I hated being at her disposal, but I had no choice.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"The hospital. I still have a job, just because you showed up doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing it." I sighed and realized I'd be shadowing Sakura for the rest of the day. We spent the walk to the hospital in an awkward silence, as Sakura waved to people in the community. They acknowledged her as 'Sakura-sama.' I found this strange, and I didn't realize how much of an effect Sakura could possibly have on Konoha. As we walked straight into the hospital, nurses flanked Sakura, handing her clipboard and medical jacket. I had a hard time keeping up as nurses were questioning why I was here.

"I have to keep him around for awhile. The Hokage assigned him to me." They nodded their heads and looked me up and down, as if they were sizing me up. I followed Sakura into a hospital room where the nurses were screaming "CODE BLUE!" and applying CPR.

"What happened?" Sakura shouted and she emitted chakra from her hands as the man stopped shaking uncontrollably on the table. "There." She said, as the chakra formed around his head now. "I want him monitored constantly, page me with any irregularities and start him on a new IV drip. He shouldn't be seizing this much." She started out of the room, scribbling things furiously on her clipboard. She turned and looked at me and started laughing.

"Close your mouth and follow me." It was just then that I realized my mouth was open and I was staring at her and the nurses obediently following after us and tending to the patients. I staggered behind her as she went in room after room tending to patients. Eventually I just took a seat outside in the hallway and watched everyone work. Several patients almost died when I was there, and I noticed that Sakura had remarkable bedside manner for someone who seemed so stoic all the time. About three hours later, Sakura came out, looking absolutely exhausted and lacking a medical jacket and her clipboard.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked anxiously. She nodded and I got up and headed after her. I noticed she was walking considerably slower and kept taking deep breaths. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, do I not look okay?" She said, glaring at me. Yep. There's the new Sakura, back once again. She was tripping over her own feet, and at times on our walk back I was sure she was going to pass out. When we got back to the house she sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands, and I stood there awkwardly, trying to make sure she didn't collapse anytime soon.

"You should go to bed." I said, She shot me a glare that could kill me if looks could kill.

"I'll make us dinner." She said softly. As she walked back to the kitchen, I knew she wasn't going to make it through dinner.

"So, you do this everyday?" I asked.

"Most days I'm there longer, but today they just needed someone on call for the emergency patients while Shizune and Tsunade-sama are out." She explained.

"You've gotten stronger." I commented.

"Hmph. I've gotten useful, I wouldn't say I'm stronger."

"Do you still train for missions?" I asked.

"Yes. Why the sudden interest in what I've been doing in the past, oh I don't know, six years or so?" Venom was evident in her voice. She continued to make rice balls and I handed her things from the fridge and tried to find plates.

"Just trying to make conversation." She stopped dead and turned around to face me.

"Since when does the great Uchiha Sasuke make conversation with others?" She asked, staring me down. "Especially those deemed weaker than him." She plopped a rice ball on a plate and handed it to me. I didn't exactly know how to respond to her.

"hn." I replied.

"That's more like it." She smirked.

The rest of the dinner passed in silence, a resentful silence. She resented me for a lot, and in truth, I just wanted her to forgive me and move on, although in my mind I knew that wasn't possible. If I had to stay here for three years, six months with her, I needed to bury this hatchet. I just didn't know how or when or if she would allow me to. Either way, I was anxious, all the time.

Sakura had dark bags under her eyes, and I knew that she was going to turn in early for the night, seeing as she used a lot of chakra at the hospital. I grabbed her dish and she gave me a skeptical look.

"You made dinner, I'll clean up."

"If you're trying to make up for killing Kanagi and my parents, then you can just stop trying." She said as she walked out of the room.

What she didn't know was, I wasn't ever going to stop trying to get her to forgive me.

_A/N- Entirely from Sasuke's point of view for those that are itching for more Sasuke =)_

_Reviews appreciated! Seriously, let me know what you think! Be honest, I can take it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Healing the Scars

Chapter six

A/N Wow! Chapter six already? Thanks to everyone who's been reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I appreciate it more than you can understand. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Enjoy!

Sakura's POV

I hated this day. I hated this day more than anything else.

The anniversary of Kanagi's death, of my parent's death as well. I was spending most of the day at the hospital, with a murderer in tow. I knew that nobody but Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and I would remember what this day held.

I got Sasuke up and told him we had to go to the hospital at six am. He groaned and asked why, to which I replied 'I have to work, you idiot.' He followed me reluctantly into the hospital and fell back asleep in a waiting chair. I worked the entire day, and pulled Sasuke out of there around five. We went back to the house for dinner, in silence, always in silence. I could tell he was confused as to why I was even colder than normal towards him. I wanted him to realize what was going on.

Kakashi and Naruto came by around seven, and that's when the murderer realized what was going on. They were scared to approach because of what happened the day previous, and I didn't even try to fake a smile.

"Sakura?" I heard Kakashi say, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yes?" I asked, as I noticed they were heading out. I was looking out of the back door at the bridge, knowing how I just wanted to stand there and let the world sink in beneath me.

"Don't stay out there too late, alright? Tsunade said you have the day off of work tomorrow. Get some rest." I nodded my head as Naruto squeezed my hand, whispered something to Sasuke and walked out. Once I felt their presences walk safely down the street, I headed out to the bridge, slamming the back door in Sasuke's face. I didn't have the courage to look at him.

I stood on that bridge for half an hour, clutching Kanagi's necklace and watching the water and remembering. I remembered how Kanagi would come up to me on this bridge and hug my waist from behind, making me smile. He'd whisper in my ear and assure me that everything would turn out alright, because we were together. All that mattered was that we were together. Now, as I closed my eyes I could almost feel his warm embrace and hear his words ride the wind. I wanted him here with me more than anything else in the world.

I was shocked out of my reverie when Sasuke's chakra signature came closer to me. My emotions instantly flared up, not wanting him on the bridge. I turned to him and he had his arms up in a motion like he was surrendering.

"I just want to talk to you." He said.

"Not now. Not today, you can talk to me any other time but today." I said, pleading with him.

"No, Sakura. It has to be now" I didn't understand what he was trying to say, or what he was going to get at.

"Say whatever you have to say quickly."

"Sakura, what happened is inexcusable, but you need to know some things about what happened," he paused. "That night." I nodded, urging him to go on out of curiousity. "First of all, I had a thirst for the blood of people from Konoha. I couldn't control myself, I would've killed anyone at that time. "

"Is that supposed to make it better?" I demanded, he shook his head and continued.

"I didn't know who they were, I was told that they were being watched for months before they were to be…yeah. I was given an address, a date, and a time when they would all be there, and first names only. I didn't know who they were, if I had I would've done something differently."

"Be honest Uchiha, you wouldn't have done anything differently. You would've slaughtered them no matter the relationship."

"There's more." He took a deep breath. "They told me you were dead, that Itachi had murdered you." This I didn't believe. What would be the point to that?

"But…why?" I asked.

"So I would have no reason to return to Konoha. They didn't think you'd be home from you mission to find out who killed them. They didn't want me to come home." I answered.

"You wouldn't have come home for me, Uchiha." I stated clearly.

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled. She whipped her head around and made her way towards me.

"What? You want me to call you Sasuke-_kun _like we're friends? Pals? Besties? Well here's a newsflash: I stopped looking for you when you MURDERED MY FAMILY!" I was screaming now, and shoving my finger against his chest angrily.

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW I FELT WHEN THEY TOLD ME YOU WERE DEAD?" He screamed back at me. I took a step back and turned away from him. "I felt like a monster when you showed up that night, showed up to watch me murder your family like Itachi murdered mine."

"I have nothing left to say to you." I replied.

"You feel hurt all the time, and you want to be alone all the time, don't you?" he whispered, walking closer to me.

"Don't you dare step on this bridge. This was our place." I whispered right back sharply. He took a step back away from the stone bridge.

"Someday, you're going to want to live again." He told me as he walked away.

"You know nothing about LIVING, you're numb! You've always been numb to everything!" I shouted, but he just kept walking away.

I heard the door close and I started sobbing into the stone walls of the bridge. I sat down and buried my head into my legs and curled up, not wanting anyone else to get near me. I wanted to be alone, I needed to be alone. I hated him and what he made me become, and how he took everything away from me. How dare he preach me about living, when he hasn't ever lived. I cried and cried until blackness overtook me.

Sasuke's POV

I watched from the window as she dug herself into a stupor of pain. I knew I had caused it, but I knew if I went out there while she was conscious it would just make her even more mad. She hadn't even noticed all I was trying to do for her, how much I was reaching out to her because I understood. She trusted me, she tried to help me, and I unknowingly betrayed her,

I watched from a tree that night. I watched her hold that mans body and refuse to let him go until Kakashi knocked her out at her pressure point, I watched her cry and cry as they took their bodies away, and whisper things to a dead body about love, and how she would always love him. She watched her parent's die, fall straight in front of her eyes. She held her fiancée until he took his last breath.

She was asleep now, she was too stubborn to come in on her own accord, and I knew I had to go get her so she wouldn't get sick from the cold. Hesitantly and quietly, I opened the door and walked out to the bridge. I hauled her gently into my arms and looked at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful at first, but as I set her down in her bed I noticed how her eyebrows were furrowed and the edges of her mouth were curled into a frown. She started tossing and turning and I knew I had to leave in case she woke up. I quietly made my way out of the room, but not before hearing her say,

"Don't…leave…Kanagi."

What had I done to Sakura?

_A/N Thanks for reading! Now please click that review button! PLEASE!_


	8. Chapter 8

Healing the Scars

Chapter seven

A/N I loved the response I got from the last chapter! I may add some song lyrics in between POV changes. Don't be surprised! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Maybe Sasuke. No, wait, I don't own him anyway=(

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked out of that room and right back in within two seconds. I went in quietly, as to not wake her and sat in the chair next to her bed. I sighed as I sat with my head buried in my hands, contemplating what I needed to say to her.

"Sakura." I whispered. "When they found me, I had killed Orochimaru. He and Kabuto sent me on the mission to kill your family. I killed him for you Sakura, because he had controlled me up to that point. When I saw you run to Kanagi, I snapped out of it." She sighed in her sleep and turned over, facing me but obviously not awake yet.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you so much. I'm sorry I took away your family, and I'm sorry that all I can do is say I'm sorry. It's not enough." I got up and walked out of the room and decided that I was going to sleep on the couch from now on.

And I am a writer, writer of fictions. I am the heart that you call home, and I've written pages upon pages, trying to rid you from my bones.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I bolted up in bed the next morning, surprised to find myself in a bed with a dream haunting me. It seemed so real though, Sasuke whispering to me about how he was sorry. THE Sasuke Uchiha, apologizing for something. It was to good to be true, yet it seemed so real. I heard a shrill voice coming from downstairs and groaned knowing exactly who it was. I walked out of my room and downstairs, not being surprised with what I saw.

"Ino." I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me, forehead?" I said, hugging me while Sasuke glowered at her.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Ino-pig, but why are you here?" I asked,

"To help you escape! Naruto told me you had the day off, we're going shopping with the girls!" She squealed.

"Ugh I'm not in the mood today Pig. I have to watch the Uchiha anyways." I groaned.

"Shikamaru is watching him today so we can go SHOPPING!" I could feel Sasuke's inward groan at the presence of the Nara boy.

"I don't recall it being Shikamaru's responsibility for the next six months, Ino. I'm not in the mood to go shop, I look like shit and I have stuff around the house to catch up on. Please, can you call Tenten and take a rain check for me?" I was downright begging now.

"Forehead. I am coming back a week from today on your next day off and we are having some GODAMN GIRL TIME! No Buts! I'm letting you free today!" I sighed in relief at Ino's decision, and I could feel that Sasuke was equally pleased. Not that I cared. I walked her to the door as she looked mildly disappointed by my decision to stay home.

"Sakura. You cannot keep hiding from everything. You take double shifts at the hospital and you sleep on your days off. Why not come over to my place for a sleepover with the girls? We miss you." She sighed.

"Ino. I'm sorry, I've just been busy with everything." I lied. I was busy, but not to busy for my girls.

"I can tell you're lying, forehead, but I forgive you. Call me, okay? Get out of this house once in awhile." She walked away as I closed the door and turned to face Sasuke.

"Breakfast?" I asked, walking to the kitchen.

"Thanks for saving me from the Nara genius." He said.

"It wasn't for you. I didn't feel like shopping with Ino and her gossip today." I pulled out the skillets and started making eggs and tomatoes. "I have some grocery shopping to do today, ergo WE have some grocery shopping to do today. You can carry the bags." I explained and he nodded curtly.

We sat down to eat in silence. I knew I should confront him sooner or later about what had happened last night, but I just didn't feel like it. I noticed that he had slept on the couch last night, trying to be respectful of my boundaries.

"From now on the room upstairs on the right will be yours. Tsunade has taken the liberty of having some of your typical clothing sent and it's all set up for you." He nodded at me while I stared down at my food. I could tell he didn't know how to respond.

"Thank you." He said as I nodded politely back.

"If you want, we can go to the training grounds after shopping."

"hn." He replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." As I cleaned up the plates and grabbed the money necessary for the groceries and with Sasuke in tow, walked towards the marketplace. People stared at us as we walked down the street, although most gave me a polite head nod and formal greeting which I returned. They whispered to each other, and I could tell that Sasuke was uneasy with it, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Calm down. It's just gossip." I whispered.

"I am calm." He snapped. I glared at him.

"Don't make a scene now Uchiha, that'll just make everything worse." I mused. We approached my favorite grocer, Misaki as she came out from behind the counter to hug me.

"Sakura-chan! How have you been?" she asked, eyeing Sasuke up and down.

"I've been good Misaki-chan! How has business been?" I asked as she returned behind the counter to grab the usual supplies I needed.

"Nothing to complain about, the harvest has been bountiful this year!" She exclaimed. I smiled appreciatively as she started adding up my total.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Some extra tomatoes this time please." I asked. I could feel Sasuke eyeing me as I turned to face him. "Stop drilling holes in my back, I know they're your favorite." He smirked. I thanked Misaki and paid as we walked out to continue shopping.

We headed to different stands, still with the usual gossip about how the Sasuke Uchiha had returned against his will home. How I was forced to house him despite the irony. I cringed at some of the things they said, not because I was upset, but because of how true it was. The whole situation was just plain ironic, and it was uncomfortable and awkward for both of us. For another six months this would go on, and I didn't know if I could handle it. With Itachi still alive, I assumed he would leave as soon as possible. I didn't know whether or not I would try to stop him or not.

We approached the herb stand as Sasuke carried the other bags from other vendors. The vendor, Kana, was an older woman with a kind face who sold medicinal herbs for tea and other properties.

"Ohayo Kana-san!" I greeted her.

"Ohayo Sakura-san! How're things at the hospital?" She asked.

"Right now things are running smoothly, thanks for asking. I'll have the usual please."

"I do hope these are helping, dear. Come back anytime! The kids ask about you all the time."

"Thank you Kana-san! Tell the children I said hello and I'll come by and see them at the academy soon. You must be very proud of them." I smiled. Her face was beaming with pride.

"Yes, I always am! Have a nice day Sakura-san." I waved goodbye to her and clutched the herb bag tightly to my chest as Sasuke eyed it.

"What are those for?" He asked curiously.

"They're medicinal herbs for reducing stress." I replied.

"And who are they for?" He asked.

"Me." I replied quietly. He whipped his head around and looked at me like I had just slapped someone. "What? You put them in tea. It helps me sleep. Stop looking at me like that!" I yelped.

"I didn't think you were that stressed out. Things at the hospital aren't fine, are they?" He added.

"Stop prying. It's annoying." I said in a very Sasuke-like fashion.

"Hn." He replied. Classic Sasuke. We got back to the house and I knew I had to ask him about last night, I just had to.

"Sasuke. Last night. Did you?"

"What did you hear?" he asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

A/N- Enough of a cliffhanger for the next chapter? REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!

In a review recently, a reader brought to my attention the severity of my language in relation to the rating I have been using. In a rather rude and controversial matter, I may add.

I thought my rating had been at T, and I saw that as fit because its for people 13+ and there will not be a lemon in this story. When I looked at the rating I was upset to realize that a wrong flick of the mouse left it at K+, which is appropriate for 9 and up. I apologize profusely for the rating mistake, I wasn't aware of how low it was.

That being said: The rating is now changed and I hope the reviewer who said that they reported me, yet didn't think to just mention, oh hey, you might want to raise the rating a level. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND FIRST TIME USING THIS SITE! Needless to say I am not a seasoned pro, I'm still testing the waters. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE WAY I'M DOING THINGS: Just tell me. Either it's a mistake or I have a reason.

Thanks for my kind reviewers and other support I've been getting. Again, I'm sorry for the confusion. Have a lovely rest of your day.

~Bridget


	10. Chapter 10

Healing the Scars

Chapter eight

_**A/N Thanks for the reviews after the mishap with the rating. It's nice to here the positive encouragement after those bad reviews. Yes I am continuing this story! Don't get me wrong, I want to hear what ya'll think, but try to break it to me slowly=) Enjoy! I do not own Naruto.**_

Stranger then your sympathy, this is my apology. I'm killing myself from the inside out. Sasuke's POV

An awkward silence filled the room when suddenly I realized that Sakura heard what I had said to her last night before I left. I was mortified and nervous at her reaction, when I looked over at her she was looking at the window and seemed to be finding the answer to what I had said. I too, was looking for answers.

"The snake was…controlling you?" She questioned shakily. I nodded my head slowly.

"The curse mark he put on me, lets just say he updated it." I answered.

"You really didn't know it was Kanagi and my parents until I got there." She said quietly, as if reassuring herself, or convincing herself.

"It's all my fault, why you are the way you are." I retorted.

"And how exactly is that, may I ask?" She whipped her head up to look at me.

"Sakura, look at yourself! You've changed!"

"I'm not weak anymore, Sasuke!"

"It's not that, you're…you're cold. You cry all the time and I know you do! You bury yourself in work and training, you're exhausted and yet you can't sleep!" I was raising my voice now, dangerously high.

"Oh, is the Uchiha worried about someone other then himself now?" She replied sarcastically.

"Of course I'm worried about you- you're my teammate!" Wrong answer. She marched right over to me, anger radiating from her body.

"You have never been my teammate, you are a traitor, a cruel betrayal to Konoha. You're going to leave again and you know it! You came home because Naruto forced you too! You are no teammate of mine!" She was in my face now, and furious.

"Somewhere, deep down inside of you is the old Sakura who would've done anything to make the past come back and stay with her. The old Sakura that smiled a real smile, and laughed and wanted to hang out with Ino. The Sakura that loved me despite everything I did to her."

"I killed that Sakura! SHE'S DEAD!" Sakura screamed. "Why can't anybody just accept that fact?"

"Because you're too precious of a person to lose to this depression!" She froze, and her back stood erect. I saw a crystal of water fall down her face as her small form began to shake.

"W-what?" She stammered like the Hyuuga heiress. I walked over to her and hugged her hesitantly, as if she was going to break. Emotionally, she was incredibly unstable and she left her head bury on my chest as she sobbed.

"Shh, I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so so sorry." I whispered to her. I slowly saw her walls start to break as my shirt became stained with her salty tears.

"I thought you always hated me." She stammered.

"I never hated you, but now I just want to take all the pain I caused away from you. I want you to smile again." She was still crying now, sobbing, in fact. It was heart wrenching to say the least.

"I'm s-sorry I'm s-such a b-b-bitch." I stifled a laugh and smirked.

"I think that's kind of justified, just saying." She looked up, her eyes all red and puffy.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet, too." I smirked again, at something seeming unimportant seeming so important to her. We both turned to hear a knock on the door, and I immediately went over to open as Sakura ran over to the kitchen to fix her appearance. I opened to find an ANBU in full uniform standing in front of me.

"Lady Tsunade requests the presence of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke in her office immediately." I heard Sakura come up from behind me.

"We have a telephone you know." She grumbled.

"We'll be there." I answered curtly, ushering a disheveled Sakura out the door as we ran to the Hokage tower. When we got there, Shizune pushed us in and immediately shut the door as Tsunade eyed Sakura, and I saw her take note of how she had been crying.

"I'm sending you two on a mission." Our jaws dropped.

_**A/N Sorry it's so short! Review please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Healing the Scars

Chapter Nine

_**A/N ~ I know I know, I promised an update soon and I didn't give it! I'm sorry guys! School started, so did sports and blah blah blah I apologize! I do not own Naruto. **_

Sasuke's POV

We ran to Hokage Tower, eager to find out what the mission was. It was curious, as I hadn't been here very long. I didn't know how she was so eager to let me go outside of the walls of Konoha so soon. Didn't they want the Sharingan to stay in Konoha? I turned to look at Sakura, who had fixated her hard gaze on the road ahead, obviously embarrassed by what had just happened.

I wasn't upset, in fact, I was ecstatic that she wasn't hiding behind a façade any longer. It made me feel a bit like I repented for some of the sins I had done. Now though, we were back to square one. She wouldn't look at me on the road to Hokage Tower as it came into view. She didn't look at me until we pushed open the doors to Tsunade's office, who was promptly downing a glass of sake.

"Sakura, Uchiha, sit down." She pointed to the seats in front of her.

"What is this about Shishou?" Sakura asked politely.

"I have a mission for you. I need to two to go and you two alone. It involves a high ranked ninja, who may be invaded to get a scroll I need delivered to Suna." We nodded in approval over the idea of a mission.

"Who's the ninja in question?" I asked,

She took a deep breath and looked me square in the eye. "Uchiha Itachi." I swore under my breath as my eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Tsunade turned her head to Sakura and gave her a look I couldn't decipher before handing her two scrolls. "The first is the mission scroll, the second scroll contains important political information for the Kazekage. It needs to remain safe under all circumstances."

I could feel Sakura's eyes boring into my head, which was turned from her.

"Sasuke, it's of the up most importance that you keep your cool on this mission. We just need to get there and back alive. Alright?" She was trying to keep me from killing Itachi when I had the chance. I simply nodded as we started to get up.

"You leave tonight." Was all we heard from Tsunade before we walked out to pack our things.

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe I was stuck on a multiple day A-rank mission with HIM. I mean, of all people! I wondered why Tsunade wanted us to go so soon, but I guess she was doing Sasuke a favor, letting him pursue his own brother. Maybe she assumed he'd protect me, which I didn't need nor want him to do. I didn't expect him to whatsoever, Uchiha's aren't caring individuals.

We were silently packed back at the house, and I kept eyeing the scroll. I wanted to read it, and see what all the fuss was about, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to stay focused, because I knew Sasuke would be all over the place, whether he admitted it or not. I was embarrassed about earlier, and was working harder to make sure I didn't slip up again.

I gave him a silent nod when I was ready, and he lifted his pack and we headed for the door. It was starting to get somewhat dark, and even though we knew we had to get this scroll to Suna asap, I also knew we would have to stop at some point to rest. Itachi was no shinobi to mess with, and the sooner we delivered the scroll, the safer we would be.

We passed the village gates and started out running at a nice, even pace towards Suna. I didn't know what to think, and the forest was deadly silent. It was almost haunting, like it was foreshadowing that something was about to happen. That made me nervous, like I should just turn back now and not even try. I had to keep pursuing, keep moving and not look back. That was what was best for everybody. Just keep looking forward.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. He snorted and looked at me incredulously. "What? It's a valid question!"

"I don't know. Navy blue maybe?" He answered, seemingly confused. I laughed so hard that I had to cover my mouth and stop running for a moment, almost losing my balance on a tree.

"I'm sorry, wow. We can keep going now." I apologized, still chuckling a bit as he smirked at me.

And so we kept running.


End file.
